A Little Mouse
by CatJetRat
Summary: Draco's been acting differently, and Harry's determined to find out why! HPDM slash. Prequel to 'But I Hate Her' NO femmeslash.


**A/N:** I feel like writing a Harry/Draco one-shot. Not entirely sure what this will be about, but whatever. Adios!

-CatJetRat

**Dedication:** My lovely friend Irene, the only person I met in person who didn't scoff at my Harry/Draco assertion. Thanks, Irene!

**One-Shot**

**A Little Mouse**

**Normal POV**

Harry looked up from his spot in the library, researching for his N.E.W.T.S. a lone blond boy was perusing the shelves, looking for something. Harry stared at him for a few moments in curiosity. Ever since Draco Malfoy had come over to the Light side, after he had fled the Death Eaters with Snape, he had been acting oddly. Harry had defeated Voldemort around Christmas time, and though Malfoy had joined the celebration, he didn't seem really happy. Everyone on the Light side but Snape had lived. Voldemort himself had taken care of Snape, right after Harry found and destroyed the last Horcrux. Malfoy's parents had both survived, as had all of Malfoy's friends. Every Death Eater's Dark Mark had faded when Voldemort died. Yet Malfoy wasn't happy.

Harry got up and walked over to a shelf, looking for a book on potions. Malfoy had avoided him all year, except to apologize politely for almost killing Ron. Harry had accepted it, and Malfoy had fled. The odd thing was, Malfoy was still hanging out with his friends, and doing all of his schoolwork, but he was different. He no longer smirked, or sneered. It was almost like he had allowed himself to fade into the back round, and Harry didn't understand why.

Draco was walking along the row, head down, buried in a book, and didn't see Harry. At least, not until he crashed into Harry. He fell back, his book dropping to the ground, and cried out slightly. Harry had only stumbled, but he righted himself, and held out his hand to Malfoy, fully expecting it to be harshly pushed away. Instead, Malfoy took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. He picked up his book and dusted it off.

"I'm sorry," he said politely. "I didn't see you." He then began to walk away, but Harry was having none of it. He grabbed Malfoy's arm, perhaps a bit harsher than he intended, but that didn't matter.

"What's wrong with you!" Harry exclaimed. He might not have seen it if he wasn't watching for it, but Malfoy's face tensed slightly before he turned to Harry and spoke politely.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Would you stop with the rubbish!" Harry said angrily. "A year ago if you had smashed into me you would have whipped out your wand and started hexing me. Why is now so different?"

Malfoy shrugged. "You defeated the Dark Lord, and we were on the same side before that. Why should I hex you? I have no reason. It was an accident, and it was my fault."

"That's never stopped you before," Harry pointed out harshly.

Draco's eyes flashed. "Did it ever occur to you, Potter, that I was in a war? That I spent a year plotting to kill my own headmaster? That I watched people who were once mentors and guides to me die at the wands of my current allies? That maybe, just maybe, that might have made me a bit less hotheaded, and cruel?"

The look on Harry's face was one of absolute stupidity. "Uh, er, oh, well, I mean, I didn't think…."

"I know you didn't think, Potter," Malfoy snapped. "But…." And here he hesitated, ever-so slightly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Forget it," Malfoy snapped. "It doesn't matter." He turned and fled the library. Harry stood there for a few moments, stumped. He felt like a complete and utter idiotic prat. But there had also been Malfoy's hesitation, where it looked like he was going to say something else. Harry decided then that he was going to find out what it was Malfoy had refrained from saying, and felt a slight happiness in his chest. Of course, it wasn't until much later that he realized that it was because he now had a new reason to obsess over Malfoy.

Three weeks later, and still no success. Harry had followed Malfoy wherever he could, making awkward conversation, watching him, trying to figure out what was going on, with absolutely no luck whatsoever. It was the beginning of June, and his grades were starting to dip, a fact which had become Hermione's favorite subject.

"Harry," she said bossily. "If you want to have any hope whatsoever of becoming an Auror you need to do well on your N.E.W.T.S."

Harry glanced at her in annoyance. She had interrupted his favorite task of studying Draco's movements. Harry now knew that Draco's favorite breakfast was cinnamon waffles with whipped cream, maple syrup and a side of bacon, and he cut his waffles in little triangles when he was bored. He liked to chew on his fork when he was studying, and yanked on his hair when he was frustrated. Harry might not have figured out what Malfoy was going to say, but he had managed to figure out what Malfoy was like. Unfortunately, Hermione was interrupting his task, a fact which he made plainly obvious, that he did not appreciate.

"Look, Hermione," Harry snapped. "I already defeated Voldemort. I don't really want to be an Auror now. I was thinking more, professional Quidditch, and then when I retired from that I'd get a job here. So stop pressuring me."

Hermione looked aghast, as if she could imagine nothing more horrifying than one of her best friends becoming a professional Quidditch player. "But you can't!" she cried out, grasping his arm so tightly he thought it might fall off. "I had it all planned out. I would continue with SPEW and you and Ron could be my contacts in the Ministry."

"Don't make me spew," Harry muttered, and Ron burst out laughing. Hermione had a put-out look on her face, and Harry grinned, glancing over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was gone.

"Dammit, Hermione!" Harry shouted, and, grabbing his bag, abandoned his breakfast and made for the door. He was barely a few steps out when he saw a blur of white-blond hair, and then Malfoy was dragging him down a corridor and thrusting him into an abandoned classroom and following behind. He slammed the door and performed a locking charm on it. Then he turned to Harry, looking furious.

"What do you _want_, Potter?" he exclaimed.

"Me?" Harry said, affronted. "You're the one who unceremoniously dragged me into this place!"

"Yes but _I_ haven't been staring at you for three weeks and trying to make conversation at every available opportunity!" Malfoy snapped. "So I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"I, er…." And for some strange reason, at that point, Harry had no clue what to say. Why _had_ he been staring at Malfoy for three weeks? There had to be a reason. Oh yes….

"I want to know what you were going to say," Harry declared triumphantly. "In the library, that day."

"Oh, Merlin, is _that_ what this is about?" Malfoy said angrily. "Fine, I'll tell you. I was going to say that I'm also trying to deal with the realization that I'm gay. Happy?"

Harry froze. That had so _not_ been what he'd expected Malfoy to say. Then, before he could stop himself—"Really?" he said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, yet a slight smile came to his face unwillingly. "Yes, Potter, really." His voice softened, and he gazed into Harry's green eyes, an odd look coming into his own silver ones. "Are you sure that that's the only reason that you've been staring at me for _three weeks_?" His voice sounded disbelieving.  
Harry, for some reason he didn't understand, felt his heart quicken at those words, and his mouth went dry. "I…." But he didn't know what to say. He swallowed, and Malfoy took a step towards him. His heart leaped into his throat, and started beating faster. "I…." And this time he really tried to say something, but words failed him. Malfoy took three more steps. "I…Malfoy…." but then his words died again, for Malfoy was in front of him.

"You know," Malfoy said softly. "You should really call me Draco." Then Malfoy kissed him.

Harry felt heat flood every inch of his body the second Draco's lips touched his. It was almost as it he had no control over his movements. His heart was beating insanely as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer, opening his mouth and kissing Draco more fiercely than ever. Draco kissed him back with equal strength, and Harry felt his cock immediately stir, and went hard. He felt something pressing against it, and knew that Draco's had gone hard too. Harry reached down and felt his way through the robes, until he found it, hot and heavy. Draco almost went limp and he sagged against Harry, breathing harshly as Harry pulled in hard, quick strokes. And before he knew what he was doing, he had dropped to his knees, opened his mouth, and Draco's hot, hard dick was in his mouth and nothing had ever felt so intimate in his life. Harry moved back and forth over Draco's cock and swirled his tongue in ways that made Draco groan and Harry wish that his own manhood was being paid attention to.

Harry pulled away after a few minutes, and Draco cried out in protest. But then Harry was slipping his robes off of his own body while undressing Draco at the same time. Soon they were both naked, and Harry had never felt so vulnerable. Draco looked absolutely terrified also, but Harry took him in his arms and kissed him again, feeling his entire body pressed up against Draco, and Merlin, nothing had ever felt so good. Harry conjured a bed and a tube of lube, then led Draco over to it, feeling himself shaking slightly.

Draco turned Harry over, took the lube from him, and spread it over his cock. He then carefully began preparing Harry, who felt fear practically pin him to the bed. But Draco knew what he was doing, and Harry felt himself relaxing. Then Draco started to ease himself inside of Harry, and Harry felt a stretching, and he cried out in pain. But then Draco was soothing him with gentle words, and they were joined, together, one. Draco pulled out again and pushed himself inside of Harry, and Harry felt him hit something. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but pleasure erupted inside of him the moment Draco hit it. He cried out again, this time with pleasure. Draco went inside again, and again, and Harry felt the stretching, but there was also that pleasure, that incredible pleasure. Then, a peak, and Harry screamed in ecstasy at the same time as Draco. Draco began to slow, and collapsed beside him, a limp heap of beauty. After a few moments, he rolled off of and out of Harry, and lay beside him, breathing heavily. Harry rolled over and buried his face in Draco's chest. Draco wrapped and arm around Harry's shoulders, and they lay together for hours.

Later, their friends would ask them where they had been, and they just smiled and shrugged, saying no where. Once they told all their friends that they were boyfriends, their friends would ask how they got together, and they would just smile and shrug. In fact, the only people who ever knew how they got together was the two of them, and the little mouse who was sleeping in the classroom they came together in.

**A/N:** Wow, that was really strange. Just…odd. I dunno. BTW, this is the prequel to 'But I Hate Her!'. Just so you know. Review! Adios!

-CatJetRat


End file.
